1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to processing devices and, more particularly, to a secure computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present day computing devices take many forms and shapes. Traditional computing devices include personal computers. More recently, mobile computing devices, such as PDA (personal digital assistants) and smart phones have blurred the distinction between computing devices and telecommunications devices. Further, computing devices are being used in manners virtually invisible to the user, such as controllers in automobiles.
Manufacturers of computing devices, or parts of computing devices such as processors, have heretofore been unable to provide security to the operation of their device. One particular well-known security hazard involves attacks on a computing device by third parties. Using a variety of techniques, an attacker may change system files, application files, or data in the computing device. In some cases, such attacks are an annoyance; in other cases, the attacks can result in tremendous expenses to the owner.
Not all unauthorized modifications of a computing device are caused by third parties. Some modifications of the intended operation of a computing device are caused by the user. For example, a user may change a device's intended settings, sometimes with the aid of unauthorized software, to “improve” the operation of a device. In some cases, such as the modification of firmware on an automobile controller, such changes could be extremely dangerous.
In other cases, a user may want to transfer data or programs from a first device to a second device. This may be improper due to copyright restrictions or may involve moving software to a platform where it is not stable.
Manufacturers are increasingly aware of the need to verify the origin and integrity of system firmware, software and data. While some mechanisms have had some success, such as digital certificates to verify the origin of a software provider, these measures have proven incomplete and easily circumvented, particular by sophisticated attackers or users.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a secure computing platform.